Sworn
by crystalgardian
Summary: '"I made a vow to the moon."Sebastian told Grell, looking very sincere. My smirk turned to a frown. In my studies I had been made to read the disgusting script. So soon after such a ploy by Grell, even I would get something like that.'Ciel Centric. Dark.


I'm writing this on the side of my current story. One shots are so much fun. ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I shivered, but continued to watch the battle.

It would take my mind off her, even if it was just for a little bit.

My foolish aunt who had hesitated in this game.

A final loss.

Sebastian jumped in an impressive back flip while Grell sliced the wall just below him with his… death scythe.

I wondered idly what the yard would make of the marks left behind by the strange device.

"A demon and, a death god!" He cooed, in a disgusting voice, male but trying to sound female.

"Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding." He dodged Sebastian's kick.

"If the job of a death god is to recover all the souls of the dead," He recovered from the dodge.

"Then demons can be likened unto pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them." He slashed at Sebastian once more with his scythe but Sebastian had used his momentum to fly out of range.

Was it just me, or had Grell's little speech taken a left turn, I was already quite sure he was insane, but now I was wondering at the extent.

"No matter how much love I put in to it, it won't bear fruit." He jumped after Sebastian, who in turn used the rooftop to change direction and head for Grell.

"It's like," Grell pushed against a wall to take him higher and change his direction away from Sebastian.

The coward.

"The tragic love story of _Romeo and Juliet_!" He took up a theatrical pose in the air.

Sebastian's face mirrored mine, shock that quickly turned to disgust.

I shivered, and not from the cold drizzle.

"You and me shall be the cast in this show, I think even Shakespeare will be in awe!" Grell continued, flipping unto a higher roof with Sebastian in quick pursuit.

Awe? More like shock from such a ruin of a play. This death god's insanity was obviously at the highest level.

I glanced at Madam Red's corpse. "You sure no how to pick them." I told her. "Leave it to you to find someone crazier than you were, even at the end."

"Why don't you throw away that unlucky name your master gave you, and focus on me instead!" Grell bounced to a long rooftop, grinning with those shark teeth.

Did all death gods have teeth like him? I supposed it was better than just the sightless skull they were supposed to have, if a bit more creepy that they were so close to human form.

Sebastian talked about how it was his contract.

I smirked.

He was mine until the end.

HHe would be loyal to me alone.

"I made a vow to the moon." Sebastian told Grell, looking very sincere.

My smirk turned to a frown.

In my studies I had been made to read the disgustingly overplayed script.

So soon after such a ploy by Grell, even I would get something like that, that foul demon.

_Juliet: O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,_

_That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

He was mine! He would be loyal, no matter the cost at his life, or body.

Saying that he was likely to betray me was not acceptable, even as a joke.

I would tie him down. Order him. Carve it into his body, his mind, his soul! Whatever it took.

"You actually swore by the moon, what a dishonest man." Grell giggled as he landed on the other side of the rooftop.

For probably the only time in my life, I agreed with him, that imbecilic guard dog of mine, he should not, from now on would not, ever lie to me.

"You are a demon, whose tainted gaze is devoid of love," Grell chattered on with passion. "Accompanied by those shameless hands and lips, that have the ability to stain ones soul."

Ah, is that what he was trying to tell me. I knew my mind, and he needn't try to change it for me.

It was far too late now for something like that now anyway.

_Juliet: Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens._

Was he calling me rash?

To enter into such a contract over my soul, with a being such as him?

How stupid. Obviously it was rash, I had been dyed in my own blood on an alter.

He expected me to be in my right mind then? No, he knew that I was half mad then.

Telling me I would regret it? How? I didn't want my soul to go to a God who was willing to watch me suffer and die horribly, having done no wrong deeds, an innocent child then.

Was he hinting that it would be over soon? Well obviously. I expected him to be efficient. As such, I didn't expect to see past my fifteenth birthday, if that.

Yes, I would tighten his collar for this insolence, I decided as I knocked his hand away.

I could stand on my own, rather than have the hand that supported me be one I couldn't trust.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He attempted insolence upon our visit to the prostitute's grave. The dog.

I reminded him who the master was, and that I did know what I was doing, as he had been hinting that I didn't.

Now I would tighten the collar on my disobedient pup.

"This is an order!" I told him.

"You alone will not betray me. You will not leave my side. You will not lie to me. No matter what."

He bowed low, so very low. "Yes my lord" He answered. The very picture of conviction.

I scowled as I walked away, knowing he would follow me.

To have to yank his leash such, he was going to use every loophole he found wasn't he?

Then I would find them first, and sew them up nice and tight.

He would stay with me,

until he heard the final call of 'Checkmate.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay! I finished it, along with another chapter of my story. Hope you guys enjoy this. :D

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

*Pulls out review cup*


End file.
